


the prank

by annella



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: Hanzo wakes up in hospital, confused by the cowboy holding his hand. He's pretty sure Genji is playing a prank on him, though.





	the prank

**Author's Note:**

> A slight variation on the 'person wakes up in hospital and is entranced by the stranger next to them claiming to be their partner.' For emotionalmorphine on tumblr!

It took some time for Hanzo to wake up -- he felt like he was clawing his way up from deep beneath the water. He slowly became aware of his breathing and the dull ache in his side, and eventually, he was able to open his eyes.

The lights above him were bright, and he screwed his eyes shut again as the white light seared into his brain. He dimly heard someone saying _turn the lights down_ and slowly realised that someone was holding his hand.

Hanzo frowned, his eyes still closed. It took him a few minutes more to open them again, and this time there was no searing pain. There was, however, a face only a few inches from his own, and he gasped in surprise.

"Darlin'! Yer awake!" The accent was a slow drawl, almost comically Southern, and Hanzo blinked at the stranger above him. A warm smile decorated his scruffy face, dark brown hair and beard framing a beautiful pair of dark eyes, and Hanzo just stared at him for a moment.

"Who--" He coughed, his throat as dry as the desert, and a straw magically appeared at his side. He sipped cold water, just a little, and tried again. "Who are you?"

The stranger frowned. "Whaddaya mean?" he asked. He stepped back, putting the cup down, and Hanzo tried to sit up a little to see the man more clearly. 

"Hey, careful," he said, leaping to Hanzo's side and putting an arm around his back. Hanzo smelled the sharp scent of whiskey and cigarettes, a surprisingly intoxicating smell, and tried not to visibly inhale more deeply. The man was dressed in a ridiculous fashion, a plaid shirt and honest-to-god _chaps_ , and the brightest, gaudiest belt buckle Hanzo had ever seen. Who on earth wore a belt buckle with _BAMF_ stamped on it?

He was a fucking cowboy. Hanzo groaned softly. "Who _are_ you?" he repeated, a inkling of horror seeping into his consciousness.

The cowboy, pulling pillows down to help prop Hanzo up in bed, sighed. "Whaddaya remember, sweetpea?"

"Stop calling me pet names and tell me who you are!" Hanzo growled. His arm began to glow blue, the dragons sensing his stress and starting to manifest.

"I'm your husband," the cowboy replied.

Hanzo stared at him for a moment. His side was aching more now, and he glanced down to see a large bandage covering what must have been quite the injury. He looked back at the cowboy, expecting to see him laugh and tell him he was joking, but the man looked serious. Concerned and serious.

"Genji!" Hanzo yelled, and coughed, his throat still a little dry.

The door burst open seconds later, and his brother rushed in. "You're awake!" he exclaimed.

" _This is not funny_ ," Hanzo growled, switching to his native tongue so the cowboy wouldn't understand.

" _What?_ " Genji replied. As far as Hanzo could tell from his body language, he seemed confused.

" _This -- this cowboy! Why would you tease me like this?_ "

Genji cleared his throat. " _I am not teasing you, brother. He is your husband._ "

Hanzo drew a deep breath, infuriated beyond measure. " _Just because you caught me watching that cowboy porn once does not mean you can pull a stunt like this!_ "

Genji snorted. " _Once? More like half a dozen._ "

" _Please tell him to go away and leave me alone,_ " Hanzo replied, choosing not to respond to that.

Genji sighed and slid onto the chair on the other side of Hanzo's bed. "Anija, look at your hand," he said, switching back to English. 

Hanzo glanced down at his left hand, still being held by the cowboy. On his ring finger there was a thin silver band, and he glanced up at the cowboy in surprise. The man grinned at him and waved his own left hand, which Hanzo suddenly realised was a prosthetic. Carved into the ring finger was a similar band, and Hanzo blinked in surprise as memories started to filter back.

_Standing with Jesse before Winston, their hands joined._

_Jesse tossing him over his shoulder as they made their way back to their quarters._

_Lying in bed, their left hands entwined, their matching rings sitting close together._

"Fuck me, you're my husband," Hanzo mumbled, and Jesse grinned.

"Now, about that cowboy porn," Jesse began, and Hanzo threw a pillow at him.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr!](http://sherribonne.tumblr.com)


End file.
